


The Good Shoes

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: A drabble about Thomas Nightingale's many shoes.





	The Good Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> _...about a quarter of all Nightingale’s good shoes were arrayed along it like an exhibit from the Victoria and Albert Museum—men’s footwear; a history._  
>  The Furthest Station - Ben Aaronovitch

Thomas Nightingale is not a compulsive buyer or a fashion victim, but over the course of his long life he has acquired a lot of good quality suits, as he saw no reason to throw away perfectly fine clothing.

 

This does not, however, account for the number of good quality shoes he wears.

 

Amongst the numerous things which were bequeathed to the Folly by its former inhabitants were personal possessions, including clothing and footwear.

 

Thomas Nightingale polishes them reverently and wears them in remembrance.

 

He feels the loneliness keenly. How difficult for one lone man to fill so many shoes!


End file.
